


slow

by stringsofwords09



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stringsofwords09/pseuds/stringsofwords09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's jasper and eleanor. The chemistry is unreal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This was strange for her, the vulnerability, and not being in control. And he knew it, oh, he definitely knew it. She had an inkling he enjoyed making her squirm. Jasper didn’t move now as she undressed. His eyes focusing on her with a subtle spark were the only hint that he was present. She stood there, in just her bra and underwear, waiting for him, a command? A movement? She wasn’t sure. The hairs on her arms stood straight up in the uncertainty . 

“Well?” she asked almost shyly, the hesitancy in her own voice surprising her, “are you just going to stand there?” 

He didn’t answer, and instead closed the gap between them in two short strides, his posture remaining upright and cocky. His jaw, forever clenched, didn’t waver. The stoic bodyguard. 

She shivered. 

Jasper quietly slipped off his jacket and to her surprise, hooked it around her shoulders. 

“Wha-" 

“Be quiet,” he whispered, holding a finger up to her lips. Eleanor remained very still. He undid his belt, his eyes never wavering from hers. 

She was silent, and barely breathed as he guided her toward her bed. His fingers trailed up her back, the nails scraping painfully against her skin. She yelped but didn’t resist, and he slowly eased her back onto her bed. The jacket slipped off to the side, quickly forgotten. 

“Lay back.” 

He was still in his clothing, straddling her, but it didn’t seem to be his concern. “Put your hands over your head,” he ordered. His voice was always gruffer in his American accent. She did as he said, and then smirked as he began to weave his belt around her wrists and to the bedpost. 

“I like this,” Eleanor told him, looking up at him as he worked. He smelled so immaculate, always sharp and clean. He ignored her until the clink of the belt fastener assured him it was secured in place. She wriggled her wrists, but it was too tight. She bit her bottom lip. “What’s next?” she asked him playfully. 

She thought she saw the slightest flash on humor in Jasper’s eyes, but he didn’t smile. Instead, he shifted back and suddenly ripped off her panties so sharply that Eleanor let out a short bark of laughter. 

“I see you’re getting right to it-” 

Eleanor was cut off as he brought his mouth down to cover hers, his scruff of a beard sharply chaffing against her chin at the abrupt movement. Jasper kissed her, hard, but slowly. He supported her head with both hands, and his entire torso was pressed firmly against her. She liked that it hurt to feel his full weight. She responded in kind, and tried to keep up with his pace as the kisses became more urgent. 

***


	2. Chapter 2

There was nowhere to put her hands. She didn’t _mind_ being bound, it was thrilling actually, but Eleanor couldn’t grip the sheets, or the bed, or pull at Jasper’s hair every time a jolt of ecstasy coursed through her body. 

He was barely touching her, that was the problem. Sure, he trailed his fingers, kissed every place he made contact with, bit and nipped when she shuddered, but it wasn’t enough. And he was still dressed. 

“You’re driving me crazy,” she breathed now as Jasper slowly traced his lips across her hips. Other than the feel of soft cotton from his shirt against her stomach, her whole torso vibrated from the sensation. 

“Be patient,” he told her simply, yet powerfully, lifting his head up now to meet her eyes. “I don’t like to be rushed.” 

Eleanor plopped her head back onto the pillow in frustration. She heard a crinkling sound and looked up find Jasper standing next to her bed, ruffling though his pockets. “What are you doing?” she asked him suspiciously. 

Jasper didn’t answer. Instead, he showed her a small packet of a milk chocolate bar, unwrapped it, and popped one end of it into his mouth. It dangled from his mouth like a cigarette. She was very confused. And now irritated. “Are you having a _snack_ now?” she demanded, almost losing her head. 

But he only continued to ignore her, tossing away the wrapper, and climbed back into the bed, sans his shoes. She watched him closely, both intrigued and turned on at the site of him on top of her with melted chocolate on his bottom lip. 

She didn’t have to wait long to learn his plan. He leaned down, and using his finger tips, slid the now half melted chocolate across her chest, up to her neck, her collarbone, and back down her abdomen, forming small trails toward her inner thighs, spiraling down to her calves… As he moved down to her legs, his hair tickled against the skin near her inner thighs and she could no longer see his face. 

It was just too much. The sensation of warm chocolate on her body was enough to make her combust. 

Oh, and then when he followed the path with his tongue… 

He started from her ankles, taking his sweet time to leave no part of her skin untasted. Her eyes fluttered closed when he reached the spot where her thigh met up with her hips. He rotated her thighs slightly, revealing the soft inner flesh. 

She couldn’t control her breathing, barely handling the way her heart was racing out of her chest. How _infuriating_ it was, that he was so deliberate and slow, _on purpose,_ as though to drive her completely and utterly mad. She opened her mouth, to tell him exactly how she felt, and then cried out sharply when Jasper suddenly bit her inner thigh. 

“What do you want me to do now?” he asked her seriously, the quiet and firm tone in his voice still suggesting that he would still do whatever he pleased. “Wha- what do you mean?” she asked him. She could see his face again, he was sitting up to unbutton his shirt. He licked his lips clean. 

“Well, I can clean you up over here…” he leaned down to kiss her stomach, firmly gripping her hips and working his touch up to the soft center of her breast. She wanted to pick that choice, _Please!_ her mind screamed, but there was no sound escaping from her vocal cords. He cupped her breasts now, and worked his mouth up and around them, taking care to not let one side get more attention than the other. 

“Please,” she begged him, finally finding her voice, unaware that her wrists were straining painfully against the leather strap of his belt, “don’t stop…” 

“Or…” he continued when she was quiet, a ghost of a smile dancing on his lips. He loosened his hold, and slid both his hands down to her knees, easily bending them away from her body. He looked up at her abruptly. “Or, Princess, I can just stay and work down here, as before.” 

And without waiting for her response on the matter, Jasper leaned down toward her thighs. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am trash. utter trash.  
> Luna prompted me with a chocolate situation in return she has to make me a jasper gifset so look out for that. see me go hide in a corner because im actually a prude... :D

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna make myself blush. why are there noooo fics for this show so I had to write it myself, an autobiography by me


End file.
